Naruto Meets Vampire Knight version one
by lady pearl2005
Summary: My take on what would happen if Naruto was in the Vampire knight universe.  Main pairing Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen other couples will come later.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Meets Vampire Knight (version One)

* * *

><p>*<em>Deep within the shadows of the night there live two legendary creatures of the night. The first are the vampires that are said to rule the night and the second are the demons of the world that are said to be what haunt the night. For countless centuries both vampires and demons have been kept in check by a handful of Purebloods and High ranking demons. And the laws have been upheld by vampire hunters and demon hunters. But what if the line between demon and demon hunter were crossed and lie upon lie were imbedded between the two clans. This is the story of love, betrayal, lust, lies and trust…<em>

Within a vast and beautiful garden we find two teenagers around the ages of eighteen sitting and enjoying one another's company. And it would seem that these two are deeply in love and to them nothing will break their love or the bond that they both share.

"Naruto-kun this feels like a dream, a wonderful dream that I never want to wake up from. When I'm with you it feels as though the problems with my family-,"

"Shh…Hinata-chan you know better than to speak of the drama between our families when we're alone. Besides not even they can split us up. Our love will forever burn brightly and never be extinguished." Hinata snuggled closer into Naruto's warm and loving arms.

"Naruto-kun do you remember what you wanted to ask me earlier before my father ran you off." Hinata heard a deep chuckle that sent chills done her spine.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, you see Hinata I'm of age to take a bride and as tradition states I need to mark her as mine, so what I'm asking you my dove is will you be mine for now until the end of time?" Naruto saw that his beloved was in tears when he just plain and simple asked the girl to marry him.

"Yes Naruto, a thousand times yes, but how do you have to mark me?" Hinata got her answer as her lover began to breathe on her neck and shoulder.

"It's quite simple love," but instead of answering Naruto began to lick her neck and opened his mouth to reveal two large sharp canines that sunk into Hinata's skin. But instead of pain, Hinata felt heat and passion flow through her whole body making her tingle all over.

As Naruto began to remove his fangs he heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking right behind him and knew only one person could find him and have the balls to do it too.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here Neji since this area was blocked off from any and all humans. So how did you get in here in the first place?" Naruto kept a firm grip on the girl in his arms, all the while reaching into his pocket for the special bracelet that he wanted to give her earlier this morning and carefully slipping it around her wrist.

"You and I both know that the laws of monsters like you don't include hunters. And we Hyuga's are the best of the best hunters. Now undo whatever you did to my cousin before I put s few holes in your head demon!" Neji held his gun to Naruto's head hoping that he would move away from his cousin before things got out of hand. Unfortunately for Neji things got worse for him.

Out of nowhere, two jet black ravens show up and began to fly around him attacking him with their talons.

"Thank you Raven and what took you so long anyway? I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show." Naruto began to get off the ground with Hinata still in his arms fast asleep thanks to the bracelet.

"Sorry it took me so long but the Hyuga's are as deadly as they say they are and there are a few more on the here right now. I suggest we take her home first then do the same. For if Hiashi hears of this; he will surely kill you and any who follow you Naruto." Raven saw Naruto nod before he picked up Hinata bridal style and began to run towards the Hyuga compound.

Meanwhile said head of the clan of hunters was having a nice conversation with the headmaster of Cross Academy and well let's just say that the headmaster was wishing that he was dealing with the Head of the Namikaze instead of Hiashi Hyuga head of an elite hunter clan.

"Now Mr. Hyuga I know you mean well but do you have to shout. It is late at night and many of my students are sleeping and I would like them to be well rested for the next day." Cross should have kept his mouth shut for Hiashi began his rant once again.

"Or really then why is it that your night class is filled to the brim with vampires? You think I don't know what type of school this is? What type of hunter to you take me for Cross. I may not hunt vampires like other hunters but I know what vampires are and are capable of doing if not watched and you have them roaming the schools, you are as big of an idiot as everyone says you are. I will be back in two days with my daughter and that's not promise it's a fact. And one more thing Cross, my daughter is to stay away from those bloodsucking monsters while she's here." Before Cross could answer him, Hiashi was out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

After Hiashi left Cross began to wonder why he had the head of the Hyuga clan in his office once again. But before he could continue to contemplate that answer, Yuki, Zero and Kaname all entered the room.

"Judging by the look on your face I take it that Hiashi is as stubborn as the Hunter's Guild say he is. So we'll have a Hyuga in our school, why do I have a funny feeling that this school is going to become more interesting." Zero leaned on the wall while Yuki left to get a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin for her ailing father.

"Yes and judging by how you look Kaname-kun it would seem that we will have a Namikaze in our night class as well." Cross saw Yuki re-enter the room with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Actually we will have the entire Namikaze clan children attending the night class." Kaname didn't miss the look of shock and confusion on everyone's faces.

"Okay I might regret asking this later, but just how many kids does this guy have, five six?" Zero and Yuki were both surprised by what they heard the headmaster say next.

"Actually if my information is right, the Namikaze clan has a total of eighteen kids. The oldest are eighteen and the youngest is five." Kaname had to catch Yuki before she fainted from hearing the news. Zero on the other hand was struck dumb by what he heard.

"HE HAS EIGHTEEN KIDS? That's like a small army not a family! How in the world is that possible and please tell me there are some sets of twins in that number." Zero saw Kaname put Yuki in a chair so she could rest while he turned to Zero and the Headmaster.

"Actually there are three sets of triplets and three sets of twins. And it would seem that the hunters have been trying to kill them all off for years and never succeeded. But recently they've been getting closer to their goal. Now Minato Namikaze has requested that his children come here to Cross Academy in hopes of supplying some protection for his family. Although keeping them out of trouble will be a challenge since I'm pretty sure Mr. Hyuga has mentioned that he will be sending over someone to keep an eye on his daughter. And it would seem that there will be a new member of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Well these vampires can't be that bad can they? I mean to go as far as-," Yuki was cut off by a groan that came from her father.

"Actually Yuki my dear, the Namikaze clan aren't vampires. The Namikaze clans are demons from Far East and to be precise they're fox demons. I'm sure you and Zero have read about one of their ancestors in history; does the name Kyubi no Kitsene ring any bells? Well that's their great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather."

"So to add to the number of vampires that already go to this school we'll have a bunch of fox demons to deal with. Do you think that the so-called peace that you wish for will be persevered if the Namikaze clan comes here? I've heard about these guys and from what I've heard they're as troublesome as their grandfather." Zero saw the look on the Headmaster's face and knew that he was aware of the problem with having the Namikaze clan here.

"Zero I know that they are trouble but if we can show these demon hunters that they can coexist along with humans and vampires then maybe they'll stop these attacks."

Yuki for her part didn't know how wrong she was for once both heads of the Hyuga and the Namikaze got home well to say that they were surprised was an understatement of the year.

While the Hyuga clan head was furious to hear that his eldest daughter was marked by a demon and that there nothing he could do to remove it short of killing the demon from marking her. Meanwhile in the Namikaze home everyone was rejoicing at the thought of the eldest finding a bride.

"I can't believe that my boy has found himself a bride, oh how I would love to see Hiashi's face this very moment. He must be seeing red right now!" Minato for his part was patting his son's back like everyone else in the clan.

"Yes I'm proud of you as well my son but now we have a bigger problem to deal with. The Hyuga's are the elite of elite demon hunters and from what I've heard they don't need the Hunter's Guild permission to go after demons of any kind, whether they've committed a crime or not. Now Hiashi has a just reason to come after us now." Everyone turned to see the matriarch of the family Kushina Namikaze, step into the room to join in both the joy and confusion.

"Mother I know you might not like the idea but you and I both know that the bond between a demon and his mate is strong. And the bond shared between soul-mates is almost near impossible to break. And I love Hinata with all my heart mother and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. Mother I love her the way you and father love each other."

"Well my son if that is how you feel then by all means love this girl; just try to avoid her father understand?" Kushina then hugged her son before she went to check on her youngest daughter, while Minato's two eldest daughters walked into the room to hug their big brother before talking to their father.

"Papa is it true that we're heading for Cross Academy for our schooling?" A pink haired fox demoness looked into her father's eyes hoping for an answer.

"Yes Papa, you do realize that the boys have a tendency to cause trouble. We're not fox demons for nothing. Mischief and being sneaky are two qualities that we foxes pride above anything else and your youngest boys are living proof of that." A brown haired fox demoness with buns on both sides of her head let her father know of her concerns before taking a seat along with her twin.

"Now girls I know you're worried but one of the reasons I'm sending you all there is to keep you from the demon hunters. Another is to help reign in you younger brothers and get rid of that prankster nature of theirs for a little while. Also there will be someone there that will need our help in the near future and I'm sure this person will need our help more than ever once they learn the awful truth about their past. Now Sakura, TenTen I need both of you to help your sister's pack while I make an attempt to calmly tell you other brothers without them trying to hide." Minato then left to find his other sons to tell them the news while Sakura and TenTen stayed to talk to their older brother.

"Naruto, do you think that this will help ensure peace between demons and hunters? Cause I've been having this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen once we arrive at Cross academy." Sakura couldn't help but feel troubled about going to this school and for some odd reason knew that trouble was bound to follow them.

"I know how you feel but at the moment we have to think about our family and their safety. The Hyuga clan have declared war on all demons regardless of the reasons and the government is willing to back them on this one-hundred percent unless we can prove that not all demons are evil. Also this might be the only way for me to prove to Hiashi that I can be a suitable husband for his daughter." Naruto knew that he was the real reason why his siblings were doing this and knew that he has to keep a close eye on his siblings and make sure that they stay out of trouble in place of his father and mother. Also Naruto was going to have to keep a very close eye on his baby sister who the hunters have been trying to kill her ever since she was born.

"Naruto you and I both know that the real reason we're worried is because of what's to come and that's trouble." Naruto held both of his sisters for a while before he spoke to them.

"I know, but we have to hold our heads up high and try our best to keep this family together. Our job as the eldest comes first before personal wants and focus on the honor of our family." Naruto then let go of his sisters to go pack himself and help his brothers.

Now it would seem that neither family is aware of the fact that both young lovers are going to attend the same school nor are they aware of Hiashi's latest plot to get rid of them. But it would seem that once at Cross Academy, Naruto and his family will have a strong ally in Kaname Kuran. But that story will have to wait until another night.

*AN._ Well here's another new story for all of you. And for those of you wondering about the names of Naruto and his siblings I'll have that up in an Author's note before the next chapter and I'll let you know about the other triplets and twins. I'll also let you know a small clue about the dark secret that the Demon Hunters have been keeping for years. And I promise that you'll all love it. Until next time…Ja Ne!*_


	2. Author Note

Naruto meets Vampire Knight (version one Author Note)

Okay remember in the first chapter that I mentioned that Minato Namikaze had eighteen kids that are going to Cross Academy so I thought I'd make a list of all the kids that are going with names, ages and what their names mean.

The Namikaze Family:

Parents and heads of the family: Kushina and Minato Namikaze

The Namikaze children:

Girls: Boys:

Sakura (18) Naruto (18)

TenTen (18) Kyūdō (16)

Raven (15) Seiun (16)

Haru (12) Natsu (13)

Nami (12) Mori (13)

Kagami (10) Yūkaze (11)

AkaTama 'Aka' (10) Gin (10)

Yuki (5) Kōri (9)

Take (9)

Daitō (9)

(18) *Naruto, Sakura and TenTen (triplets)

(16) * Kyūdō and Seiun (twins)

(13) *Natsu and Mori (twins)

(12) *Haru and Nami (twins)

(10) *Kagami, Aka and Gin (triplets)

(9) * Kōri, Take and Daitō (triplets)

Kyūdō-Archery Natsu-Summer

Seiun-Nebula Mori-Forest

Haru-Spring Yūkaze-evening breeze

Nami-wave Gin-Silver

Kagami-Mirror Kōri-Ice

AkaTama-Red Jewel Take-Bamboo

Yuki-snow Daitō-Long Sword

Well here they are the list and names of all of Naruto's siblings in this story. And please pardon the format of which its in but that's the way I had it written down when I came up with this story. Also there is a surprise in the next chapter so be prepared for it. This surprise will blow your minds.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto meets Vampire Knight (version one chapter two)

* * *

><p>*<em>In the last chapter Naruto marked Hinata as his bride to be but unfortunately before anything else could happen Neji shows up but was stopped by Raven. Of course this didn't sit so well with the Hyuga clan nor did it sit so well with the Head of the clan which is why he's sending Hinata to Cross Academy to keep her away from Naruto but she's not going alone. As punishment and a means of watching her Neji must accompany her and keep a vigil eye on her. But unknown to the Hyuga clan Minato has already made plans to send his children to Cross Academy to protect them from the Hunter's. Now let's join Neji and Hinata as they ride to Cross Academy in an eerily silent carriage.<em>

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

"_thinking"_

"**Shouting"**

It has been three hours since Hinata was sent to Cross Academy by her so called family and she has yet to say one word to anyone; not even her own cousin who is supposed to keep an eye on her while she's there. And that's not sitting so well with Neji since he and Hinata use to be able to talk about anything so the silence was killing him along with the guilt of knowing that his cousin is unhappy because of him.

"Hinata I know that you're unhappy in fact down right miserable but you have to understand as the daughter of Hyuga Clan you must understand that it's our duty to hunt demons and put an end to any misdeeds that they do." Neji saw that his cousin had turned her head to look out at the moon all the while not noticing the silent tears cascading down her face.

"Hinata please just understand that it's my duty since we were kids to watch out for you and ensure your safety. Your father is just concerned for you and your wellbeing. Please just try to understand why your father is doing this." Neji was once again greeted with silence and decided to just keep quiet until his cousin calmed down a bit. Since Neji knew for a fact that she was on the verge of crying her heart out any second.

Once at the gates of Cross Academy, Neji was surprised to see two people greet both of them and he couldn't help but notice the shocked look on their faces as well.

Meanwhile in the Moonlight Dormitory we see a bunch of vampires surprised by not only how young Minato Namikaze was and how many children he had no it was the fact that his wife looked so young after having so many children over the years.

"I still can't get over it. I mean Mrs. Namikaze doesn't even look like she gave birth to eighteen kids. She looks absolutely stunning and she's the only woman that I've seen that can make red look both beautiful and deadly at the same time. " Ruka and Rima continued to watch as each of the Namikaze children received kisses and hugs from a grieving mother who looked no older than twenty two.

"Kuran you will see to it that my children are well protected right cause if one hair is out of place on either one of their heads you won't have to worry about the hunters killing you or any of your friends since I'll take care of that job for them." A small collection of gulps could be heard throughout the night class dorm save Kuran of course who showed little fear in front of one of the most powerful demoness in the world. Vampires knew for a fact that demons were very protective of their young and fox demons, including females were very fierce when it came to protecting their young. And Kushina Namikaze has built up quite the reputation for herself over the years as a ruthless fighter which has earned her the title of 'the Red Haired Devil woman' by both her clan and the unfortunate fools that crossed her path.

"I can assure you Lady Namikaze that your children are in the best of care here. As long as they obey the rules one of which includes no biting any of the day class girls…" So while Kuran continued to assure Kushina that her children were safe and that there would be no need to severe any heads of the night class students; their youngest child, a little girl by the name of Yuki began to look around at her new surroundings and decided to go explore for a bit but was stopped by Aido who was curious about this little girl.

"Hello there little one, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Aido was surprised by this little girl who had slipped through his fingers only to land on the arm of the chair that was standing next to him.

"My name is Yuki and I wanted to look around this place. I've never been in a place like this before. Tell me is there a fountain on the school grounds that I might have missed? I was hoping to see it." Yuki put on her best smile that seemed to charm Aido for some unknown reason. But before he could answer a young girl around the age of fifteen came up behind Yuki and stopped either one of them. And as it turns out her name is Raven.

"Yuki where do you think you're going to all by yourself? Father's warned you about doing that and the dangers that come with exploring on your own." Said girl is called Raven for three reason; one for her ebony hair and eyes. Two for the Raven birds she loves so much and who love her and finally for the kanji birthmark on her left shoulder blade.

"I know I just want to see everything this place has to offer." Yuki saw Raven smile before turning to Aido who was grinning like a fool.

"You must be Aido one of my upperclassmen right? Little bit of advice, keep your hands and fangs away from my family or you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble." Aido watched as Raven began to walk back to where the rest of the Namikaze clan to say goodbye also.

"You have to forgive my sister she's very protective of my siblings and myself." Ruka came to sit down beside Yuki and keep a close eye on Aido for his sake and her sanity.

"You know for a five year old you speak with the tongue of an adult. I'm quite impressed my dear." Ruka saw Yuki give a curtsy before hopping over to where her mother and father were.

"Now you all know the rules and I aspect all of you to follow them and …Naruto where is Natsu?" For the first time since they got to Cross Academy Naruto didn't notice his younger brother had gone AWOL once again.

"You know dad he just makes this too easy for me. Give me twenty minutes and I'll have him back here in the dorms. He'll have a lump on his forehead but he'll be here." Naruto was about to leave when he heard the door open to reveal the Disciplinary Committee at the door along with what looked like a drunk man on New Year's Eve.

"What did you do to my baby!?" To say Kushina was ready to kill when she saw Natsu was an understatement.

"Don't bite our head off ma'am. Your son became this way after he saw my partner over here and he hasn't changed since. Now could one of you please do something with him before I hurt him for that little stunt he almost pulled" Zero literally had to drag Natsu away from Yuki before either one of them got hurt and to say that he was having a problem was putting it lightly.

"Need a hand handling my baby brother?" Zero turned to a boy that was about two years younger than he was came up to him with what looked like a bottle of smelling salts.

Before Zero could ask about what was in the bottle he saw the boy pour the contents of the bottle into Natsu's mouth and watched as said boy pass out on the floor.

"What the heck was that stuff and who are you?"

"My name is Seiun and that stuff that I gave to my brother was a very powerful sleeping potion that's been in my family for generations. It comes in handy when you have a nest full of insomnia induced fox cubs to deal with." Seiun didn't miss the smile that appeared on Zero's face before speaking to him.

"And your family is no different. Zero Kiryu at your service and do me a real big favor and keep him on a leash a very short leash and far far away from me."

"Zero! Sorry about that, Zero's not much of a people person. But Zero and I just came to see that Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze make it off the school grounds without any trouble." Yuki heard Kushina chuckle before standing in front of the girl.

"My dear the vampires that walk these school grounds are of little concern to me. My children, my husband and myself can pretty much take care of ourselves. Besides the one you have to worry about is my baby right here and keep in mind anything happens to her and neither one of you will be breathing the next time you see me." For some odd reason Zero felt a chill run down his spine as Kushina said that and knew that he was going to regret going along with the headmaster's crazy idea.

"Please forgive my mother; she tends to get very protective of all of us but what happened to my brother anyway?" A girl with red eyes came forward and like her mother wondered what happened to her foolish brother.

"Like I said he took one look at Yuki here and then he started to cling to her like a monkey to a tree." Zero then saw a sly fox like grin appear on her face before answering Zero.

"Now it makes sense why my fool of a brother is acting strange. Don't worry mister I'm sure my brother will be fine, he'll still have a thing for your friend but he'll be fine. By the way my name is AkaTama, but everyone calls me Aka for short." To Aka's surprise it was Yuki that shook her hand and received a very warm smile.

"A pleasure to meet you and I'm Yuki Cross and like Zero my job is to watch the grounds and make sure that nothing happens to any of the students. And please don't think me rude but why are you called AkaTama?" Yuki was surprised by the giant fang filled grin that she saw Aka give her before telling her the truth.

"Well the thing is I was supposed to be named after my grandmother on my mother's side of the family, but I got my grandfather's eyes instead which reminded my mother and father of two red jewels on her engagement ring so they decided on calling me AkaTama." As Yuki listened Sakura and TenTen began to walk to their room to get settled themselves only to see their brother looking out the window with a stern look on his face for some odd reason.

"Naruto what's wrong, you seem tense. Is everything alright?" Naruto turned to his twin sisters and gave a small smile to reassure them that he was fine.

"Nothing to worry about girls, it's just that I have this weird feeling that Hiashi is watching us even as we speak but for now let's keep this quiet. The longer we hide the longer it will take for Hiashi to track us down. Now let's go to bed, we have class tomorrow and mom will skin us if she finds out we missed our first day here." Naruto then gave his sister's his famous fool like grin and began to walk back to their rooms.

Meanwhile in the day class dormitory we find a heartbroken Hinata crying into her pillow with only the silence of the room to comfort her. It would seem that her father had requested that she have a room to herself and make certain that she was alone here at this school.

'_Why, why does father hate me so much? Is it because I'm not the heir he wants; is it because I despise fighting and violence; or…or is because I chose a demon to have my heart and not someone of his choosing. No matter what the reasons, I'll always be the child the will forever bring shame to his eyes. Oh Naruto-kun I wish you were here with me, I need you.' _ Hinata then continued to cry into her pillow unaware that Neji was right outside listening to his cousin's heart break from behind the door.

'_Uncle I know you to be a stern man but this is a new low for you. Hinata may not be the warrior hunter you wanted but she is something much more. And if I had it in me I would take you and the ill-tempered elders out forever, but only you know what happened to my parents on the day of my birth and only you know why they left me. That alone is the only reason why you all still live.'_ Neji then left to his room but was stopped when he sensed something that made his soul cry out in a way that it made him burn with desire and longing.

"_Damn it all to hell! Why does this have to happen now? The only time this has happened was when I was around TenTen Namikaze. Damn this seal isn't working." _Neji was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and found it belonging to the headmaster.

"So you're Neji Hyuga, the prodigal child of a clan that hates demons with a passion and yet you know nothing about your past or your parents. You seem a bit tense and very pale. Perhaps it would be best to take you to your room for the night and on the way I'll explain a few things to you that I expect you to follow them but for now why don't you tell me about this small blood problem that your uncle told me about." Cross heard Neji sigh before he straightened himself up to walk slowly beside the headmaster.

"It's actually more like my blood is different rather than a problem. You see I was born with a very special type of blood that has never been in the family before and because of that I have to be careful. For some odd reason my family hasn't been able to tell me why my blood acts the way it does or why it's like that. The only ones who know are my uncle and my late mother and father. But I'm fine for now sir. Now my uncle mentioned that you were going to put me on the Disciplinary Committee to ensure that Lady Hinata is safe from members of the night class."

"Yes but it was more of an order than a request. And yes that is true, tomorrow morning you will meet both Zero and Yuki and all will be explained. But for now you rest since I have a funny feeling that tomorrow will be a long day for all of us." And with that Cross lead Neji to his room hoping with all his might that Hiashi Hyuga hadn't messed with this boy's fragile mind.

*The next day*

It was a beautiful day at Cross Academy with the birds chirping and the sun shining brightly in the sky. Of course to a heartbroken Hinata it just seemed like a dull day to her as she sat in her class for her lessons for the day. Her cousin sat a few seats from her and he too had a dull look on his face. Not because he was heartbroken but because he couldn't stand the lesson that was being taught.

Once classes were over however that became another story for both Hinata and Neji. While Neji followed Miss Yuki out to help with the day class students, Hinata was approached by someone who will be possibly her only friend in this school. A girl around the same age as her with long blonde hair in a ponytail approached her with a smile before talking to her.

"Hey you're the new girl that transferred to our class right, Hinata? My name is Ino and it's a pleasure to have another girl in this class that comes from the same town as I did."

"You come from Konoha also?" Hinata saw the look of glee appear on Ino's face before she pulled her to the door and into the courtyard and was surprised to see almost every girl from her class was standing in front of another gate that lead to another part of the school.

"What is that Ino and what's with everyone here? Why are they here anyway?" Hinata saw Ino grin before answering her.

"That is the door to the Moonlight Dormitory home to members of the night class students. And the reason we're here is to gaze up the grace and beauty that is the night class students." Ino then turned to the gate and saw that the bane of her existence was blocking the door once again.

"And for a heads up the ones that are trying to keep us from seeing the night class students are the headmaster's daughter and adopted son Yuki and Zero. But enough about that the show is about to start" And true to her word the gates began to open to reveal the night class students. Hinata saw with her own eyes that Ino was right that the night class was a sight to see but Hinata could care less since her heart belonged to only one boy and he was miles away from her or so she thought.

Meanwhile Neji was having a wonderful time keeping the day class girls at bay with Yuki.

"Tell me are they always like this or are we just lucky today?" Neji saw Yuki give him a small smile as she tried to push back the group of girls while the night class passed them. Neji was doing fine until a small ball of confetti in the shape of rose petals popped over his head and covered him and several girls with rose scented confetti paper and before he could ask what was going on he felt hands on his back as someone used him to balance on his shoulders.

"Hello girls! It's a pleasure to see all of you." Neji turned his head up to see one of the banes of his existence doing a one-hand stand on his shoulders grinning like his fool of an older brother.

"Hello mister Hyuga, did you miss me?" Neji had to hold in his rage as the girls he was holding back went into a frantic frenzy at the thought of having more celebrities in their school.

"I don't believe it…Natsu Namikaze the famous illusionist here!" The girls and Neji were in for a bigger surprise when Sakura and TenTen spoke to them.

"Oh so Natsu is the only Namikaze here that is famous? I'm hurt that you know about him and not us." The girls stared in awe as before their eyes they saw the famous singers and artists Sakura and TenTen Namikaze.

"Hello Neji did you miss us or are you still trying to get over the fact that you haven't caught our family yet?" Neji would have remarked if it wasn't for the fact that Natsu had flipped off his shoulders to stand next to his younger siblings.

Neji really had to hold back when Kaname Kuran came to him with a smirk on his face.

"So you are the newest member of the disciplinary committee? It's nice to meet you Mr. Hyuga. I have heard quite a bit about you and your family. The Hyuga's are very well known throughout the world and yet you know nothing about your own past. It would seem you have a secret as big as my own." For a moment Kaname saw Neji's lavender eyes flash red for just a moment before he saw Neji shake his head to possibly clear any dark thoughts he was having at the moment.

Of course those thoughts returned tenfold the moment he saw the one person he had hoped to not see at this school, Naruto Namikaze.

'_What the hell is he doing here and why is my blood boiling to the point that I want to rip him in two, not that I wasn't planning on doing that anyway but this is unreal…this feeling of bloodlust'_

Of course before Neji could do anything about Naruto he saw something else that caught his eye; his cousin just a few feet away staring at both of them shaking.

'_What is Lady Hinata doing here?!'_

Before Neji could blink he felt the day class girls began to push him back as they tried to get close to Naruto. As it turns out Naruto was a famous model to humans and had put his demon charms and good looks to good use to hide what he and his family really are. And it would seem that even here that Naruto's popularity with the women was unbelievable. Luckily for Neji Zero managed to get the girls back by giving them his famous glare that sent them running.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I have a cousin to rescue and a smooth talking idiot to kill with my bare hands." As Neji was about to reach Naruto, a strong tug on his tie stopped him. Neji then turned to see a small dainty hand of the one girl who made his blood boil in a good and frustrating way.

"Hello Mr. Hyuga; I see you've notice my brother has reunited with your charming and might I say adorable cousin and I see that gash on your forehead has healed quite nicely." Said hand and voice belonged to TenTen Namikaze the one demoness that he couldn't kill no matter how hard he tried.

"Hello Ms. Namikaze could you kindly let go of my tie?" Neji held a hard glare as TenTen walked passed him with a sly smile on her face.

"Now now Mr. Hyuga there's no need to get mean. I mean my family and I are here as students nothing more nothing less and my brother means your cousin no harm." TenTen was about to go inside the door that lead to the classrooms when she turned around to see Neji still seething with rage.

"Of course that doesn't mean that my family and I won't make your life miserable if anything bad befalls our brother, until later Mr. Hyuga." And like that the night class entered the building for their classes.

As soon as the doors closed and the night class students were out of sight, Neji turned to both Yuki and Zero and told them firmly,

"I need to talk to the fool in charge of this school," Both Yuki and Zero could tell that this was going to be an interesting school year.

*To Be Continued*

_Well there it is folks another chapter to one of my stories. Sorry for the long wait, I have the worst case of writers block. Also I'm going to go over a few of my stories to see where I left off on them. So that's going to take a while, but don't worry I promise that the updates are coming just please be patient with me. Also for those that want an update on my 'Naruto meets' fanfictions I'm working on those also. Please comment and send me your feedback. Until next time my loyal readers….JA NE!_


End file.
